


I Find No Fear in the Dark

by Roguefemme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Because I couldn't resist writing Thrawn into the sequels, Gen, If you're looking for irredeemable villain Kylo don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme
Summary: When Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, meets Grand Admiral Thrawn of the First Order, it doesn't take him long to realize he has finally met someone who isn't afraid of him. What he doesn't understand is why the part of himself he'd rather deny - the part that is still Ben Solo - finds a kind of comfort in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired partly because of my irresistible urge to fit Thrawn into almost anything Star Wars, and partly by [some excellent First Order Thrawn fanart](https://kobadit.tumblr.com/post/167911464469/history-is-on-the-move-those-who-cannot-keep-up) by the talented Kobadit.

  
The first time Kylo Ren drew his lightsaber on Grand Admiral Thrawn of the First Order, it was as if every living being on the _Supremacy_ held their breath. Certainly no one witnessing it dared to move. Even Hux, who could be counted on to say or do something disrespectful toward Kylo Ren so long as someone more powerful was around to protect him, dared not open his mouth.  
  
The three stormtroopers flanking Thrawn and Hux managed, even with their helmets on, to convey they would rather be anywhere else than facing the infuriated leader of the Knights of Ren.  
  
It had, of course, started with one of Ren's destructive rages. But unlike Hux, who usually sent a subordinate to deal with the situation, Grand Admiral Thrawn himself had come striding in to the scene, his expression coldly unimpressed.  
  
"If you are _quite finished_ destroying valuable First Order equipment, Master Ren," Thrawn's normally smooth and cordial tone held a bite of irritation as he surveyed the slashed consoles sending electrical sparks into the air.  
  
Ren paused only briefly, his back to Thrawn and lightsaber clasped in both hands ready to strike again. Then in a graceful movement almost too swift to see, he was in front of Thrawn with his lightsaber poised just below Thrawn's jaw, the flickering of the blade casting reddish light on the vulnerable blue flesh of the Chiss's throat.  
  
Thrawn's expression didn't change.  
  
"I could kill you where you stand." Ren's voice held an oddly artificial calm even through the distortion of the mask.  
  
"You might find that more difficult than you anticipate," Thrawn countered, unimpressed.  
  
"You do not fear me." Again the strange calm, with a hint of what might have been surprise or curiosity.  
  
"I acknowledge your power, but I judge you not to be so foolish as to harm the First Order's chances of victory out of a fit of pique," Thrawn's glowing red eyes stared steadily at the mask covering Kylo Ren's face.  
  
"You have a high opinion of your own abilities, Grand Admiral," Ren remarked in a seemingly casual tone.  
  
"I promise nothing I cannot accomplish," Thrawn riposted coolly.  
  
For the space of several breaths no one moved. Then, slowly, the lightsaber lowered away from Thrawn's throat.  
  
"We shall see," Ren commented, taking a small step back and letting the lightsaber fall to his side.  
  
"So we shall, providing your temper does not sabotage my efforts," Thrawn's tone never wavered. "Supreme Leader Snoke makes much of your power, but uncontrolled power is as dangerous to the wielder as their enemy."  
  
"Be careful, Grand Admiral," Ren's voice went dangerously soft. Thrawn didn't even blink.  
  
"General Hux," Thrawn addressed the smirking redhead by his side. "Kindly summon the repair crews and see that this damage is fixed before we go into battle."  
  
Hux's pale face flushed with anger at being given a task which he obviously considered beneath him, but Thrawn merely leveled a stare at him, and under the glowing red regard Hux's defiance wilted.  
  
"Very good, Grand Admiral," the general bit out, then turned and stalked away before his expression betrayed him. Under his helmet Kylo Ren permitted himself a small smirk. General Hux had seethed resentment ever since the alliance with Thrawn's Empire of the Hand had placed Thrawn in charge of the First Order fleet, displacing Hux.  
  
Perhaps, Ren thought, it would be worth letting the Grand Admiral live on, if only to enjoy Hux's disgruntlement with being under Thrawn's command.  
  
Thrawn fastened his gaze on Ren again, and for a heartbeat the younger man felt like a young boy being frowned upon by a disapproving father. It was a decidedly unfamiliar feeling, when Han Solo had seldom had the ethical high ground to fix such a stare upon his son, even had he not feared Ben's power.  
  
"Good day, Master Ren." In a swirl of white cape, the Grand Admiral of the First Order Navy turned and left the room, leaving Kylo Ren looking thoughtfully after him. 


	2. "I expected no less,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it has been so long since I published the first chapter, and for that I am profoundly sorry. Thank you all who are reading this, and be assured that despite my limited energy for writing I do indeed want and plan to continue this fic to its conclusion. <3

  
    "Ah, Master Ren. Will you join us?" Thrawn greeted politely as Kylo Ren stepped out into the bridge. It was, Ren thought not for the first time, a far cry from the malevolent glowers with which Hux had usually responded to his appearances.  
  
    "Certainly, Grand Admiral," Kylo responded with instinctive courtesy, and headed for the holotable where Thrawn and some officers were gathered. There was something about Thrawn's elegant manners that prompted equally gracious responses from Ren, an echo of the manners he had learned so long ago from ~~his mother~~ Leia Organa. It puzzled Kylo a little, but he found no reason thus far to be otherwise. In truth he found the mutual courtesy a refreshing change from Hux's unremitting jealous hostility. Certainly it was easier to get things done when not hindered by bickering and undercutting.  
  
    As Kylo came to Thrawn's side, Hux (unsurprisingly) glared at him from Thrawn's other side. Ren ignored it, instead regarding the stellar map around which they were gathered.  
  
    "Your timing is excellent, Master Ren, I was about to comm you," Thrawn said, changing the display. "We will have need of you and your fighter wing in the upcoming battle. The necessary maneuvers will require unusual skill and speed of response, and I am told that you and your Knights of Ren are exceptionally capable of such."  
  
    "My Knights and I will be more than equal to the task," the younger man responded without hesitation. Perhaps he should have asked for more details before making such a promise, but he knew his people's abilities and that Thrawn would not ask an impossible mission of them. If nothing else, Thrawn could be counted upon to use his resources wisely and not waste lives.  At that Ren's thoughts faltered - it was true that Thrawn was a good commander, but did Kylo trust him even to that small measure? It seemed he did. It was a strange feeling. No, he told himself. It wasn't that he _trusted_ Thrawn. He simply knew the man's abilities and style of command.  
  
    Thrawn looked away from the star map to grant Kylo a subtle but pleased smile. "I expected no less."  
  
    Kylo Ren merely gave him a nod in return, suppressing the inexplicable impulse to smile back.  
  
    "Grand Admiral, sir!" Captain Canady stopped nearby, standing at respectful attention facing Thrawn. Now Ren did smile to himself, for he had never seen Canady show such crisp and decorous respect toward General Hux. Regardless of the rank granted to Hux by Snoke, the military officers held little regard for him or his skills as a leader; once Thrawn took over command they had recognized the Grand Admiral as one of their own, and an exceptional leader. So pleased had they been at the change in leadership that Thrawn never needed to rebuke any of the captains or their crews for impertinence toward him; his orders were obeyed swiftly and rarely questioned even when seemingly unwise or nonsensical.  
  
    "Yes, Captain?" Thrawn spoke calmly, even offhandedly, but no one who knew him was likely to be fooled. Thrawn could maintain that casual, almost jaunty air even while making unnervingly accurate observations, inferences, and predictions about enemy or ally alike.  
  
    "Sir, we're approaching the system. The pirates have their nest exactly where you predicted." A hint of awe showed in Canady's eyes as he regarded his new superior officer. It was unusual for the seasoned officer, but Ren couldn't fault him; Thrawn's intuitive abilities seemed at times to border on the supernatural.  
  
    "Excellent," Thrawn's replied calmly, with just a trace of satisfaction. "Drop out of hyperspace just outside the system, out of their detection range. We will use a microjump when we are ready to attack."  
  
    "Very good, Grand Admiral." Canady replied, and returned to the fore deck to give the orders.  
  
    The use of microjumps had been one of the few things the captains had balked at from their new Grand Admiral; but under Thrawn's guidance their crews practiced until they could perform the microjumps with ease. Although he never dared say as much to his master, Ren had long held the opinion that the First Order fleet was sorely in need of subtlety and strategy. Now Thrawn was teaching them precisely that, and Ren quietly approved.  
  
    Thrawn brought up a map of the system on the holoprojector. "This mission is somewhat complicated by the fact that these pirates do not merely steal ships and goods; they take prisoners whom they then sell into slavery. Our intelligence suggests there are at least two hundred such prisoners held at the pirates's base." He changed the holo-display to a schematic of the pirates' base and then pointed at one large room on one side of it. "Most are probably being held here, although there may be others elsewhere. Therefore we cannot risk an orbital bombardment save for a few precision strikes to weapons emplacements when we first enter orbit. Some of the weapons installations are such that a strike from our Dreadnaught could destroy the base. They must be taken out with smaller weapons at closer range. It will not be an easy task as they are guarded by laser canons, but they must be taken out before the troop carriers can land the invasion teams. Master Ren and his Knights will have that task." He paused to give Ren a small nod, which Ren returned.  
  
    "Are there any further questions?" Thrawn looked around the table at the gathered officers.  
  
    "Grand Admiral," Kylo spoke, surprising himself as much as anyone else.  
  
    Thrawn turned his head to look at him. "Yes, Master Ren?"  
  
    "What will you do with the slaves?"  
  
    At that every crewperson on the bridge tensed, as if all holding their breath in anticipation of an answer that no one wanted to hear.  
  
    Thrawn, by contrast, gave him a lifted-eyebrows look of mild surprise. "My dear Master Ren, they are citizens of the First Order. We are going to rescue them, and return them to their homeworlds."  
  
    All around them, nearly drowned out by technological noises, came the light sound of the bridge crewmembers releasing held breaths as through the Force Ren could feel their rising astonishment, relief, and cautious elation. Many of the crew were conscripts, he remembered, and even of those who joined willingly, most had done so on the belief that they would be protecting their people and their worlds. That idealism had mostly withered under Hux's egotistical thirst for conquest, but now Ren experienced secondhand the lift of their spirits as Thrawn's answer breathed a new spark of life  into that hope.  
  
    "Does that meet with your approval, Master Ren?" Thrawn's voice draw back his attention. The question could have been sarcastic, but Thrawn spoke mildly and Kylo couldn't quite manage to find insult in it. He also couldn't immediately think of how to phrase his answer.  
  
    "It does," he said finally, settling for simple honesty.  
  
    Thrawn inclined his head and turned back toward the officers, "Very well, you all have your orders. Dismissed." The officers moved efficiently away in different directions to attend their tasks, leaving Kylo Ren to wonder why he had even thought the question worth asking. The Master of the Knights of Ren had more important matters to concern him than a bunch of wretched slaves.  
  
    He left the bridge without another word and headed for his quarters. He needed to clear his head. _I need to speak with Grandfather_ , he told himself.

 

  
==============================================  
  
==============================================  


If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment and consider[ liking/reblogging it on tumblr](http://thrawnisbae.tumblr.com/post/179065020573/i-find-no-fear-in-the-dark-chapter-2)! Thanks so much! <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'll continue this, though I'm not sure how far into the timeline. It won't become slash, sorry if that disappoints anyone but I just don't see their relationship going that way. It might eventually involve Reylo if I continue it far enough into the sequel timeline.


End file.
